La armadura de Leone Abbacchio
by Kurotsukiyami
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Abbacchio! Sé que esto no es gran cosa, pero me enteré anteayer de que hoy era su cumpleaños, así que hice lo que pude u.u No es un gran fic, pero algo es algo :3 Como Leone Abbacchio empezó a usar maquillaje


**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Abbacchio! Sé que esto no es gran cosa, pero me enteré anteayer de que hoy era su cumpleaños, así que hice lo que pude u.u No es un gran fic, pero algo es algo :3**

**Como Leone Abbacchio empezó a usar maquillaje**

Al principio las manos le temblaban, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, él era el niño bueno, el niño perfecto, se supone que no debería estar haciendo algo como eso, además, se suponía que un policía no debía hacer eso, pero no podía evitarlo, así que con sus manos temblorosas cogió el pintalabios de color morado y mirándose al espejo se lo aplicó lo mejor que pudo. Una vez que terminó... Se horrorizó con el resultado. Se había salido mucho y no se había aplicado lo suficiente como para que el color natural de sus labios quedase totalmente cubierto. Sintiendo la ansiedad comiéndole por dentro mientras le susurraba en un rincón oscuro de su mente "¿Qué esperabas?" "No te queda bien ¿Cómo te iba a quedar bien?" "Alguien tan torpe como tú jamás podría haberlo hecho bien" se limpió la cara y guardó el pintalabios en un armarito del baño, dispuesto a no volverlo a usar nunca más.

Sin embargo, la necesidad de volverlo a intentar no desapareció. Cada vez que salía o se miraba al espejo sin llevar pintalabios, se sentía raro, expuesto, desnudo, por lo que se decidió a investigar, sin ser demasiado obvio, por supuesto, como había que hacer ese tipo de cosas, desde como se aplicaban a cuáles eran las mejores marcas y menos dañinas. También se encontró con que era normal salirse, sobretodo al aplicar el pintalabios varias veces para que quedase bien puesto, y que simplemente tenías que quitar el exceso con un poco de papel higiénico. Después de eso, se decidió a volver a intentarlo, y aunque el resultado no fue perfecto, sí se sintió con más seguridad, más confiado en sí mismo, pero no lo suficiente como para salir a la calle con ello puesto.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que la gente pudiese decir, de lo que pudiese pensar. Se conformó con llevarlo solo en casa, en su pequeño apartamento. Adoptó la costumbre de relajarse después de un día especialmente duro experimentando con el maquillaje, con que colores le quedaban mejor o peor, aunque siempre eran colores oscuros, por supuesto. Le gustaba la imagen que le ofrecía el espejo cuando llevaba su maquillaje, le daba la sensación de que le daba más poder, más control sobre su vida. Los colores oscuros resaltaban sus rasgos de forma que le hacían parecer más intimidante. Le hacía sentir más valiente de lo que era en realidad, o eso pensaba Abbacchio.

Uno de esos días en los que no paraba de ponerse y quitarse maquillaje, se fijó en su pelo. Se pasó una mano por él, y por un breve momento deseó poder dejárselo largo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, le echarían del cuerpo de policía, así que se limitó a suspirar resignado, sabiendo que para cumplir tu sueño hay que renunciar a otras cosas. Lo mismo ocurría con la ropa. Había comprado un montón de ropa de cuero, toda de color negro y con escotes que dejaban al aire buen parte de su pecho, pero un policía no podía vestirse así, porque daría mala imagen del cuerpo de policía, así que no le quedaba más remedio que lucir la ropa que había comprado en la soledad de su apartamento. A veces, solo a veces, la vida de policía le asfixiaba. Cuando eso pasaba, se repetía a sí mismo que ese era su sueño, aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo y entre lo que no podía hacer, ser él mismo, y la corrupción del cuerpo, empezaba a dudarlo.

Quizá por eso hizo lo que hizo. Aceptar ese soborno fue su pequeño acto de rebelión, de protestar por todo lo que no podía hacer mientras que los demás hacían lo que no debían hacer sin rastro alguno de culpa. No esperó que eso acabase así. Muchos otros policías habían hecho lo mismo muchas más veces que él, ninguno de ellos tuvo que cargar sobre sus hombros las consecuencias de sus actos como tuvo que hacerlo Abbacchio. Abbacchio deseó morir. Ahogarse entre las botellas de alcohol que bebía día tras día.

"Eres una basura" "Tenías el trabajo de tus sueños y por pequeñas tonterías lo echaste a perder" "No haces nada a derechas" Le susurraban una y otra vez esas voces que se ocultaban en los rincones oscuros de su mente, que cada vez eran más, si es que para ese entonces no habían ya conquistado todo su ser. Sin darse cuenta, o más bien, sin importarle nada, su pelo creció hasta el punto de llegarle más allá de los hombros, tal y como en otro tiempo hubiese querido. Cuando se maquillaba, lo hacía descuidadamente, se ponía lo primero que encontraba en su armario, así fuese lo más negro, encuerado y escotado que tuviese ya no le importaba más lo que los demás pudiesen decir, después de todo, no sería peor que lo que él pensaba de sí mismo. Pudo hacer lo que siempre quiso cuando ya fue demasiado tarde para disfrutarlo... O eso pensó.

Unos meses más tarde, desarreglado, despeinado, su maquillaje arruinado y ebrio, como había estado desde que le despidieron, alguien le tendió la mano para ofrecerle una nueva oportunidad, y él ante la imagen angelical de aquel individuo, Bruno Buccellati, no pudo más que aceptar.

Leone Abbacchio se rehizo a sí mismo desde aquel día. Mostró con orgullo y fiereza su maquillaje y vestimenta, su nueva armadura en esta guerra que es la vida. A pesar de su auto-desprecio, de la depresión y el alcoholismo, él siguió intentándolo hasta el final.


End file.
